


Of soft kisses and domestic bliss.

by AmeliaMunro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yall it aint heavy just read it aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMunro/pseuds/AmeliaMunro
Summary: Lucas is tired and fluff ensues.Just- READ IT AIGHT IT'S CUTE





	Of soft kisses and domestic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS WHILST I WAS FALLING ASLEEP SO BEST BELIEVE IT'S MEDIOCRE AT BEST

Jungwoo jumps as the front door slams shut, he looks over his shoulder, watching a tired, haggard Lucas walks over, his feet dragging the floor.

He flopped down onto the sofa, burying his head into the crook of Jungwoo's neck, Jungwoo stares at Lucas and cuddles closer into him.

"Tired?" He questions, running his fingers through his boyfriends soft hair.

Lucas doesn't reply, merely grunting and nodding in confirmation.

It's rare Jungwoo gets to see is boyfriend like this. 

'He looks so soft.' 

His hair fell into his eyes, his lips slightly parted and he was wearing one of those hoodies that Jungwoo loved to steal.

Jungwoo smiles and uses his finger to lift Lucas' chin, planting a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He felt Lucas smile and lean into it, Jungwoo giggles into the kiss and pulls away. He grabs his hand and pulls him up, ignoring Lucas' groans of protest.

Jungwoo walks, or pulls, Lucas into their shared bedroom, he pulls back the covers and crawls into them, wrapping himself up, giggling at the find look Lucas was giving him. Lucas smiled and layed beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Letting out a content sigh, Jungwoo moves closer to Lucas, kissing him once more before shutting his eyes.

As he started to drift off, he felt Lucas press a kiss to his forehead, and he let himself smile slightly before falling into a soft slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was mediocre fam


End file.
